1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a sighting device, and more particularly to a multiple rail sighting device comprising a multiple rail arrangement which enables multiple firearm accessories to be conveniently mounted onto a scope.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventional firearm, such as a gun or a rifle, usually needs a sighting device such as a telescopic scope for assisting the shooter to accurately locate the target and perform the shooting. Conventionally, a scope is mounted onto the gun through a mounting rail provided on the gun. The scope needs to be mounted at the mounting rail for securely mounting onto the gun. The shooter is then able to utilize the telescopic scope to accomplish accurate shooting.
A problem with the traditional firearm and the scope is that when a shooter needs shooting, he or she may need more than one firearm accessory. For example, the shooter may need more than one scopes having different telescopic ability for shooting different objects. Moreover, the shooter may also need a laser locator for accurately pinpointing the target, especially targets which are positioned at a great distance from the shooter.
When the shooter needs more than one firearm accessories, the firearm accessories have to be individually mounted onto the firearm. This presents a very troublesome and inconvenient way of attaching the firearm accessories onto the firearm. More specifically, if the structure of the firearm is such that it is impossible for additional firearm accessories to be mounted thereon, the shooter has no choice but to give up using the additional firearm accessories.